oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 29
Chapter 29 is the twenty-ninth chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Page Kurosaki Mafuyu, Hayasaka, and Saeki Takaomi standing together somewhere in the school. Short Summary Long Summary The chapter begins with Yui Shinobu introducing himself. He returns to the student council room in order to report on what happened to Hanabusa Miyabi, who bluntly comments on how he looked ridiculous white trying to infiltrate the Public Morals Club. After deciding that Hayasaka is too dangerous to fight, he comes up with a plan to fight the supposedly weakest member, Kurosaki Mafuyu. Yui approaches Mafuyu in her classroom, but she turns him down, instead saying that all those who wish to fight her must first defeat Super Bun. He accepts the conditions and agrees to meet Super Bun in the back courtyard during fifth period. Mafuyu is then left trying on her mask, thinking that it may not be good enough to fool Yui, even if it could deceive Hayasaka. Takaomi appears and taps her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around and reveal that she was putting makeup on the rabbit mask. He comments on how the mole by the side of the rabbit's mouth was quite fashionable. In Takaomi's office, Mafuyu tells him what Yui challenged her to do, but the teacher says there is no point and asks her why she is fighting. She tells him that it was because Yui came at her, so she planned to go at him. Takaomi chuckles, and tells her to never change her straightforwardness. Mafuyu notes that Takaomi is the same is her, but he says that he used to be. At fifth period, Hayasaka attends class, though wonders where Mafuyu is. Looking outside, he notices Yui and Super Bun preparing for battle. Upon meeting the masked rabbit, Yui introduces himself, revealing that he is in the same year as Mafuyu. After asking her why she was wearing a weird mask, he too, explains his uniform, saying that he is a student council member, and that being a ninja was just a hobby. He then explains that the Student Council's goal is to help the principal enrol more delinquents into the school. Mafuyu asks why he joined the council in the first place, and he tells her that he was simply a fan of Miyabi, and was excited by the way he sparkles and acts like a lord. The two then begin their fight, but before it can start, Hayasaka appears and fanboys over Super Bun. The ninja decides to go all out, as Super Bun broke her promise of not calling Hayasaka. He immediately throws a shuriken straight into Super Bun's mask, and she goes to fight up close, deciding that fighting far away was too dangerous with Yui's ninja stars. However, she cannot attack, because Yui was unexpectedly strong and could deflect her attacks. Instead, she comes up with a plan, creating a 'smoke screen' by quickly jumping up and down. Yui is unable to see, and believes that she is punching him, while in reality, she is actually just throwing tennis balls through the sand, along with Hayasaka. Yui then trips over, and Super Bun goes in for a final attack, but also falls over, landing on Yui's face. He later returns to Miyabi, requesting one more chance and telling him of a new plan to destroy the Public Morals Club from the inside out- the Art of the Echo. Characters * Yui Shinobu * Hanabusa Miyabi * Kurosaki Mafuyu * Saeki Takaomi * Hayasaka Category:Chapters